Someday
by aneyeofademon
Summary: Its about how Sakura sings her feeling out through a song not knowing the person she was singing it to was there and was listening with all his heart.SakexSasu,very light NxT,ShxI,NxH.


**a/n:don't own naruto nor the song.**

**A:N:ok i was listening to music and this song came out of my Itunes ,Someday by Nina and decide to write a random fir about it. And if you have this song in your fic, remember i didn't copy it. I am serious you lot although still read and have fun.  
**

* * *

A 18 year old girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes, stood in the center stage of the new club, "Scarlets", where her and some of her fellow female shinobis decides its about time she let go of her feeling though a song that her Hyuuga friend wrote. 

So she stood there in front of everyone she knew, with a very courageous face she stood tall and proud, soon the music started and she whispered to herself "_for you Sasuke-kun, Thank you."_ Than she sang;

"_Someday your going to realize_

_One day you'll see this through me eyes_

_By then I wont even be there,_

_I'll be happy somewhere,_

_Even if I cared."_

Her melodious voice started to fill the ones noise room, her former sensei and her blue eyed "brother" Naruto sat quietly with his white eyed girlfriend in his arms. Listening intently of what the girl is sing in stage, not known to them all was a boy with a cloak on at the end of the bar listening with all his heart as well.

_"I know you don't really see my worth,_

_You think your the last guy on earth,_

_Well I've got news for you,_

_I know I'm not that strong,_

_But it wont take long, wont take long,"_

Few tears started to appear in the young maidens eyes, while she saw some of her past flashing back before her. Like the time when the boy that own her heart left, to betray their beloved country for power, leaving her in a bench where she proclaim her love to him.

_"'Cause someday someones going to love me,_

_The way I wanted you to need me,_

_Someday someones going to take your place,_

_One day I'll forget about you,_

_You'll see I wont even miss you,_

_Someday, someday."_

The young lady's friends gave her a an encouraging smile, as she look through the crowd of people she all love and treated as a family,although the only person she want to say this words to wasn't even there to hear it.

_"Right now I know you can tell,_

_I'm down and I'm not doing well,_

_But one day this tears ,_

_They will all run dry,_

_I wont have to cry, sweet goodbye."_

The girl closed her eyes and let all the tears run through her white face and when she opened them almost everyone saw her determination into her eyes, everyone admired her even more than they already do.

_ "'Cause someday someones going to love me,_

_The way I wanted you to need me, _

_Someday someones going to take your place,oh-ho,_

_One day I'll forget about you,_

_You'll see I wont even miss you,_

_Someday, I know someones going to be there,"_

More tear drop its way down the beautiful face of Haruno Sakura, while singing about her beloved Uchiha Sasuke, poring her heart out into this one song that wont even reach his skilled hearing.

_ "Someday someones going to love me,_

_The way I wanted you to need me,_

_Someday someones going to take your place,_

_One day I'll forget about you,_

_You'll see i wont even miss you,_

_Someday, someday."_

Soon after her perfectly siren voice died down, the crowd roared with applauses and cheers.She got down the platform and entered the back stage,where some people are still congratulating her with her performance.She said her thanks to them, almost ran to the dressing room where almost all the performers go to after their," Big Break".

She close the door and locked it form the inside and stared to cry her heart out, silently praying that the man that own her whole heart would be there with her, and comforting her instead of breaking her in to pieces.She soon found herself sitting on the floor leaning her back to the door and looking at her old team's picture, where the curtain Uchiha was.

A black blur suddenly appeared in front of her, the said blur was a person who wore a black mysterious cloak, he wiped away her tears and carried her to the black leather sofa. In where he sat down and let the girl sat on his lap and cry into his shirted chest.

"Sakura, what if I need you to love me the way you use too and don't replace me."Slowly the man revealed himself as the man she has been waited for through put all this years, since when he left to this very minutes.The last of the Uchiha, other than his brother, Sasuke Uchiha, was staring down at her with guilt and regret clearly seen in his onyx orbs.

"Sasuke-kun." Was the only word the altered her mouth, with shock evident to her amazing voice.Seeing the man she loved right there next to her, asking for her love back and everything she is.Soon that word was the only thing that did came from her mouth because the said Uchiha lowered his head and locked his own lips with the crying girl.

Meanwhile out side in the bar,

"Where is she?Shika-kun where is she?" One of the pink haired girl friend asked her boyfriend. "Ino shes in the back stage live her be, she need some time, ok ?"He only replied,although thinking that his girlfriend was troublesome because of being worried.He look across the table to see another couple probably talking about the same thing.The Hyuuga Anbu captain,Neji, looked at him in away of saying that,' yes Tentens worried too.' he just nodded back and soon heared.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, she'll be happy soon, real soon." The only Uzumaki in the group soon spoke up comforting his own girlfriend.At the same time knowing that what his saying was the truth, specially if he was the one you dragged back the curtain Uchiha boy.

* * *

**A;N PLEASE Review and Don't Flame please and yeah as i said it just came into one of my play list while i was listening so yeah i sure hell didn't copy this. Is a great song and do listen to it if you have time.And yeah so please review and no flames again. Lol i hope you enjoyed.**

**Bye.  
**

**  
**


End file.
